un desafío difícil de vencer
by pabillidge90
Summary: nate después de estar viajando mucho tiempo con la chica que le gusta finalmente la ha convencido de pasar la noche juntos. ahora tendrá que lidiar con los problemas que debe enfrentar una pareja en la primera vez.


**notas del autor:**

Para los personajes rizo/nate y nanci/rosa, decidí quedarme con los nombres nate y nanci porque son los que más me gustan.

**Un desafío difícil de vencer**

Finalmente estaba pasando. Una parte de él no podía creerlo y la otra, su hombría, vitoreaba por haber logrado su cometido. Llevaba muchas semanas pensando como pedírselo, ya llevaban cinco años viajando por las diferentes regiones, aunque de novios solo llevaban uno. Pero que importaba el pasado, debía enfocarse en el presente.

Nate se encontraba sobre nanci besándola apasionadamente, podría decirse que hasta era exigente por lo que quería. Los dos se encontraban dentro de la tienda de acampar del muchacho, ya era de noche. Estaban totalmente sumidos en la oscuridad por la luna nueva. Nate cortó el beso para poder tomar aire. Quiso analizar el rostro de nanci para ver como estaba, pero su hermosa cara ahora era un manchón en esa penuria de luz.

-nate-susurró ella colocando sus manos en el rostro del chico.

-nanci- respondió él volviéndola a besar. Paso su mano izquierda por sus pechos haciéndola soltar gemidos ahogados por los labios de él. Siguió bajando hasta llegar al final de la camisa y pasó su mano por abajo.

Se detuvo un momento y cortó el beso al no sentir lo que esperaba, en lugar del suave tacto de su piel lo que percibió era la textura de lo que se sentía como un traje de buzo. Luego bajó su mano por el costado y la introdujo debajo de su short, todavía seguía sintiendo lo mismo.

"¿Cómo pude olvidarme que ella uso un traje de elastano bajo sus ropas?" se recriminó nate.

-humm- la chica llamó su atención- no puedo quitarme mi traje en esta posición.

Ella lo empujó para que se le quitara de encima. Nate estaba reacio a eso, temía que si se separaban la chica cambiaria de idea. Como una especie de incentivo para estar seguro, le quitó el short amarillo haciéndola que chillara levemente.

"¿habrá sido buena idea?" se preguntaba.

Los dos se sentaron y ella le dio la espalda. Logró distinguir a la chica quitándose su camisa

-ayúdame a quitármelo-le dijo- hay un cierre debajo del moño.

Con alivio y retomando su emoción, nate se acercó a la chica y escudriñó la zona bajo el pedazo de tela de adorno.

"¿cómo se quita esto normalmente?" se preguntó "¿se lo pedirá a uno de sus pokemon?"

Entonces pudo sentir el frio metal de lo que estaba buscando. Volviendo a guiarse por su instinto carnal dio un jalón al cierre y lo que se escuchó fue un sonido metálico.

-¿nate?-preguntó ella.

-se…rompió el cierre-dijo el chico incrédulo.

-oh…no hay problema, estoy preparada para eso.

-¿en serio?

-si, en mi mochila tengo una pinza para estos casos.

La chica se separó de él y buscó entre sus cosas. Tuvo que encender una lámpara para que pudiera ver. Nate quedó encandilado por unos segundos, después de espabilar. Pudo ver a nanci buscando en su maletín. Por primera vez en años había podido verla solo con su traje ceñido de color negro y rosa.

"¿Por qué usa eso?"

-La encontré- dijo ella mostrando una pinza pequeña.

Ella se la entregó y nuevamente le dio la espalda. Nate se acercó y con la pinza tomó la base de lo que era el cierra. Lo abrió, dejando ver esa hermosa piel blanca.

-¿no…no usas ropa interior?- Esa pregunta se le escapó a nate.

-es…esto es un traje especial hecho a la medida-dijo ella sin encararlo, en su tono se escuchaba la vergüenza- la parte superior está hecha para que no necesite sostén.

Algo en eso hiso que se emocionara más, por alguna razón. Dejó la pinza aun lado y colocó sus manos en los hombros de ella para hacerla girar. La chica se dio la vuelta pero lo aportó empujando con suavidad con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía su traje sobre su pecho.

-oye-le dijo en tono de reproche- ¿Por qué soy yo la única que se está desvistiendo?

-eh?…ah si-nate se quitó su chaqueta con rapidez y luego su camisa estrepitosamente, tanto que casi se enredó en ella. Luego fue a bajarse su pantalón, pero nanci lo interrumpió.

-espera, déjame apagar la lámpara.

"¿cuál es el problema que veamos? Vamos a hacer algo más íntimo que solo ver" se preguntaba nate al no entender esa incoherencia y tacharla como cosas indescifrables de chicas terminó por desvestirse al igual que ella.

Volviendo a estar en posición, nate se acomodó entre las piernas de nanci y volvió a besarla. Esta vez sí pudo sentir con sus manos su suave piel y lo que más anhelaba sus grandes pechos. Se irguió en su lugar y recorrió la parte interna de los muslos con sus manos disfrutando de ese tacto. Luego estaba buscando la entrada de la feminidad de nanci, hasta que lo interrumpió.

-espera nate.

"¿Ahora qué?" se preguntó irritado.

-¿te pusiste un poke condón?

-ah…se me había olvidado.

-eres un irresponsable ¡ponte uno!

-está bien, está bien…no veo nada, tengo que prender la lámpara.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

Nate no le hiso caso y volvió a encender la lámpara. Nanci se retorció para aportarse de él y poder cubrirse en posición de fetal.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-preguntó en tono de reproche.

-tu no entiendes el corazón de una chica-dijo ella con ojos llorosos y la cara roja como un tomate.

"ugh creo que mejor me disculpo o puede cambiar de parecer"

-lo lamento, no voy a verte-desvió la vista hacia su mochila y buscó lo que necesitaba. Abrió uno de los sobres y se puso el preservativo tal como indicaban las instrucciones- ya puedes apagar la lámpara.

Ella la apagó enseguida y volvieron a ponerse en posición. Nate tuvo dificultad en encontrar el lugar apropiado.

-nanci ayúdame-le dijo.

-eh? ayudarte en qué?

-muéstrame por donde te lo meto.

-¡oye no me hables así de vulgar!

"¿ahora tampoco puedo hablar del tema?"

-pues…déjame indicarte…más abajo…no tanto…más a la izquierda…te pasaste…

Nate estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-sería más fácil si lo tomaras tu misma y me guiaras.

-¡¿eh?! ¿Quieres que te toque tu… "diglett"?

-sino me dejas encender la luz para poder ver bien, esta sería la segunda mejor solución.

-uuhh…está bien-ella acercó su mano y tomó el miembro de nate, el chico pudo sentir un temblor de la mano de las chicas que lo estimuló.

-eekk-chilló ella apartando la mano.

-¿qué pasó?

-eso es más bien un "donphan"?, no me va a caber.

"paciencia, paciencia" se decía nate.

-nanci no tengas miedo-El chico tomó la mano de ella y la hiso volver a agarrarle su miembro- muéstrame.

Ella, chillando por lo bajo, lo ubico donde debía.

-aquí-susurró.

Nate impulsó sus caderas en contra de ella y pudo sentir como se abrió paso hacia el interior. Nanci ahogó un grito de dolor y el chico dejó escapar una exhalación amplia de satisfacción.

-se siente bien…ah- nate quedó petrificado en su lugar.

-¿nate?- lo llamó nanci al ver que no se movía- ¿Qué pasa?

-es que… ya acabé-dijo separándose de ella.

-eh?...¡¿eso fue todo?!

-dolo dame un minuto y lo vuelvo a intentar-dijo mientras se quitaba el poke condón y empezaba a estimular su hombría con un masaje.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo delante de mí?!-exclamó la chica tomando una almohada y comenzando a golpear a nate- ¡¿Qué no tienes modales?! ¡Eso se hace a solas!

-nanci cálmate es para que se me vuelva a pa…

-¡también te dije que no me hablaras de forma vulgar!-le dio otro golpe.

Nate se hizo a un lado y encendió accidentalmente la lámpara.

Los dos quedaron en shock al verse en sus trajes de nacimiento. Nate no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y recorrer sus curvas con los ojos.

-wow-dijo- eres hermosa.

Ella dejó caer la almohada y se cubrió el pecho con ambas mano. Su rostro se enrojeció aun mas y unas traviesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-¿na-nanci por qué lloras?-preguntó nate preocupado y confundido.

-me has quitado mi inocencia-dijo entre sollozos y luego volvió a adquirir un semblante iracundo- ¡más te vale que te hagas responsable!

-cla-claro que pienso hacerme responsable.

-bien- ella se dio la vuelta y gateó hacia su bolsa de dormir, dejando ver ese buen trasero que tenía. Una estimulación que el chico necesitaba para recuperar la "dureza".

-nanci- le llamó-mira, ya podemos seguir.

-no-dijo ella colocándose su pijama.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-ya no estoy de humor-terminó de ponerse su ropa para dormir y se acostó.

-pe…pero nanci…

-te dije que no y además me duele mi…ya sabes.

-…está bien. T-T

Resignado nate también se puso su pijama y se acostó a dormir insatisfecho por no haber obtenido buenos resultados en ese desafío.


End file.
